In Times of Peace
by EvanSol0919
Summary: In the aftermath of Aizen's imprisonment, everyone needed to reexamine their lives. A series of one-shots during the 17 month time skip.
1. A Different Kind of Strength

Again, trying to write as much as I possibly can.

So this is a series of one-shots about what characters were doing in the seventeen month time skip. Hopefully we will be able to learn more about what everyone was doing.

Own nothing, never will.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bright blue sky continued to shine on even though in reality it was long past midnight.

But time did not matter here, not with the sunlight pouring down onto the dirt below. The steep cliffs were covered in battle scars, the ground saturated by the sweat and blood of those who entered this area with a single purpose in mind.

Renji fell to his knees, his energy nearly drained from three days' worth of straight training.

But it still wasn't enough.

He willed himself to stand, Zabimaru's hilt shaking in his hand, long crimson locks spilled from his ponytail, black robes sticking to his skin.

It had only been a few months since Aizen's imprisonment. During that time the Gotei 13 had seemingly returned to normal. But that was just a façade. The lower members might have bought into the notion that everything was the same as before but Renji knew that wasn't the truth. Everyone who had either been in Hueco Mundo or fought in the battle for Karakura Town had been changed in an irreversible way. They may have won the Winter War, miraculously without causalities, but that did not mean there were not consequences.

And for some the price of victory might have been too high…

"Renji."

The red head's shoulders stiffened as his ears heard that calm but cold voice that always got his attention. Turning, the lieutenant's brown eyes locked onto the slate gaze of his captain.

It seemed as if Kuchiki-taichou's new haori was finally done. After losing his "cheap" one in the deserts of Hueco Mundo, the noble had simply ordered a new one made from the finest material and with a high collar with tassels. It was fitting.

"Taichou," he simply said but was unsure how to continue.

"So this is where you've been hiding for the past three days."

Renji wasn't completely sure how his captain managed to find him. Urahara Kisuke was a genius at hiding things. The only reason he knew of its existence was because he had once chased a certain uncontrollable reiatsu here.

"Yes sir. I apologize if you think I've been away from the division for too long. It was not my intent."

"You've been taking a lot of time off and your work is becoming lax. It is unacceptable."

Renji lowered his head in shame but did not have a chance to explain when the aristocrat began speaking again.

"Why would you allow this?"

The vice-captain was slightly taken aback. The disappointment and lecture he was expecting but it sounded like Kuchiki-taichou was almost concerned. Looking up again, his captain's eyes were as unreadable as ever but Renji found himself speaking before he knew it.

"In Hueco Mundo… I was so weak. Those Espada threw me around like I was nothing! Months' worth of training and it meant nothing! And Ichigo… Ichigo…"

"There was never a challenge he couldn't overcome. Never an opponent he couldn't defeat… no matter what it took. What he did… the sacrifice he made. To willing give up the strength he worked so hard for, to knowingly separate from a part of his soul and to have to live with the silence now. I can only imagine how hard this must be for him. When he watches Inoue, or Ishida, or Sado run past him and he knows he can't follow. To have to walk by the places where he once battled. Just to live with that memory… that might be worse than the actual lose."

"I wonder if I could have been that strong, if I could have done what he did. Ichigo is one of a kind. His will, his determination, his stamina are out of this world. I can't become that. The only thing I can do is train and get as strong as I possibly can. Otherwise I'll never be able to look his in the eye again."

The exhausted man took a deep breath and looked the other way so he would not have to see his captain's reaction.

Strangely enough, he felt better. He had been holding in these feelings for so long and had not been able to talk to anyone about them. Kira and Hinimori were still recovering from their own ordeals, the other members of the Sixth Division knew the details of the battles but had not experienced them, his friends from the Eleventh Division, well it was the Eleventh Division, and Rukia…

She was going through an even harder time even though she tried not to show the strain. Renji would never burden her with his own thoughts.

Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't the first person to come to mind when you wanted to confide in someone but he had at least been involved in the battles and the fact that Renji did not expect an answer made it slightly easier.

He continued to look at the rocks remembering a time when he had first been here. It seemed like an eternity ago. This is where he had first achieved bankai in order to save Rukia. But he hadn't been alone. Renji remembered glancing at Ichigo as he trained with Zangetsu's clones. Even through his battered body and the countless broken swords, the human's resolve never wavered for an instant, his eyes containing a kind of focus that could only belong to Kurosaki Ichigo.

It sounded silly to say but Renji half expected to see that ridiculous orange mop of a head strolling down with an oversized cleaver in his hands, ready for another battle. But though his mind knew that was impossible, it did not stop his heart from imagining it.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Those formidable words broke through his thoughts as instinct took over and his exhausted legs immediately fled from the swarm of glowing petals heading his way.

Renji's eyes widened in shock as his captain geared for another attack. A flashback of their last battle played in his minds, his own weakness coming back to him. But he would not be weak anymore. He needed to get strong, not only for himself but for his fallen friend as well.

A battle grin appeared on his face as his remaining reiastu flared in anticipation.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

The two opponents clashed, leaving another scar in the ground. But this soil was tough. It would endure through all the abuse.

Just like him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now this was not intended to be IchigoXRenji but if you want to take it that way its fine by me. It was more about showing the strong bonds of friendship they had.

Also I tried to show the bond between Renji and Byakuya. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

Love from EvanSol0191!


	2. Long Overdue

So Kaze05, here is part of your request. And feel free to make more. I really don't mind.

Hints of Ichi/Ruki. Do I really have to say it? My shipping preferences should be obvious by now.

Own nothing as always.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ukitake Juushirou knew how to read people. He had been a captain for centuries and had seen countless faces, each reflecting their own story. Some people were easier to read than others. Ironically, the easiest ones to understand were the ones who tried to keep everything locked away.

Kind brown eyes looked across the field as he watched his subordinate train. A beautiful white sword cut through the air with grace, small shards of ice emerging from the swing.

Ukitake couldn't help but smile. Rukia had been a member of his division for what, over fifty years? In that time she had progressed so far. He still remembered the frightened girl who had shown up crushed by a new name and low self-esteem. Kaien had taken her under his wing and through diligence and hard work she had blossomed like a violet.

His smile faded remembering what happened next. After Kaien's death, Rukia had turned completely inward. It was a means of self-defense, her mind trying to protect itself from that pain by not becoming close to anyone. It had been painful to watch but there wasn't much he could do. He might have been a captain but that didn't mean he could save her from herself.

But one person could.

He couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping when he recalled the first time he saw Ichigo-kun and Rukia together. They were screaming at each other like children but the deep level of understanding between them could be seen.

It was also the most alive he had seen her in decades.

Thankful she hadn't lost that the first time they were separated though that might have been because Rukia knew she would see him and the other humans again.

Now there was uncertainty. She had reestablished her childhood friendship with Abarai-fukutaichou and her relationship with her brother was better but he could still see the strain in her shoulders from the bonds that were still there but were now untouchable.

She stopped to take a breath, running a hand through her now short hair.

She had cut it almost immediately after returning. Many people were changing their appearance. Abarai-fukutaichou was starting to grow his own hair out and was now wearing a black bandana. Third Seat Madarame had gotten a tattoo of the kanji for "dragon" and Zaraki-taichou had stopped wearing those bells in his hair and got a new eye patch.

Maybe Rukia did want something different or maybe, subconsciously, she hoped that cutting her hair might cut away some of her emotions.

Unfortunately things didn't work out that way.

"Ukitake."

Juushirou turned to see his old student entering the room. Another humorous memory entered his mind, one with a young boy having a temper tantrum swinging around a wooden stick.

The other captain had gone through some changes of his own with a new haori, no scarf and moving the front kenseikan to the back of his head and removing the one on his right side.

"Thank you for coming Byakuya. I wanted to see you sooner but my illness tends to flare up at the worst moments. Please have a seat. Can I offer you some tea?"

"No thank you. Why did you ask me here?" the noble asked, getting straight to the point.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Isn't that reason enough?" the white haired captain asked with his trademark smile that seemed to work on everyone but the man in front of him.

Byakuya's slate eyes showed nothing as he continued to stare at his former teacher and Ukitake sighed in response.

"I think you know what this is about."

Grey orbs closed but he didn't say anything. It wasn't an immediate no. That was a good sign.

"You know she deserves it. She's _earned_ it several times over. I know you never wanted me to give her a seated position because you were worried about her safety but, frankly, it never stopped her from getting into trouble before."

Byakuya did not open his eyes but he did speak. "What brought this matter up again?"

"Again, you know why. The last few months have been very difficult for her. The humans are still her friends but the separation must be eating away at her soul. And Ichigo-kun…"

Ukitake had to suppress a laugh as Byakuya's eyebrows twitched at the name.

"Yes, yes. Their… unique relationship is probably not something you want to think about but the fact remains that her feelings for him haven't changed, even if he can no longer see her. I can't imagine what that final goodbye must have been like…"

The Thirteenth Division captain stalled as he thought about it. Such great potential but it could not be realized.

"And what position were you thinking of giving Rukia?"

The other man had to sigh. He was being so stubborn.

"The lieutenant's seat."

"Absolutely not," Byakuya said immediately, his eyes opening with utter seriousness. But Ukitake could tell that it was more of an instant reaction than a well thought out response.

"You just want to protect her. I respected your wish but I can't anymore. It's about time you let her achieve what she owed. I'm sure that's what Hisana-san would have wanted."

Byakuya's eyes closed once more but said nothing. He was running out of excuses.

"Oh, I should have said from the beginning that I'm not asking for your approval. I was planning on telling her this afternoon. I just thought I'd let you know," Ukitake replied with a smug smile.

Byakuya couldn't hide his annoyance. "You sound like the boy."

"The Gotei 13 has changed because of him and for the better as well. Who knows what will happen in the future. Maybe he'll be repeating those exact same words to you one day, albeit for a much more… committed, lifelong reason…" Ukitake teased lightly.

Byakuya just stood and walked out of the room without a proper goodbye. It showed how much that certain scenario got to him. Maybe it was a good thing that Ichigo-kun was safely in the World of the Living.

Juushirou stood again and looked outside once more. Kuchiki was still training. She too would never be the same again but change wasn't always a bad thing.

Some changes were long overdue.

"Ukitake, why are my manor's koi in your pond?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ah the poor koi!

So that was my take on Rukia's promotion. Hopefully we'll get an answer to that. I really want to see how Byakuya was convinced.

I do love Ukitake! Such a lighthearted man who truly wants what's best for his subordinates.

So the Ichi/Ruki hints were more about making Byakuya annoyed more than anything else. Or should I say more about Byakuya's fear of Ichi/Ruki if you will, which I would always tease him about if I could. I once read a great story which I can't find anymore about what Byakuya was thinking when he was fighting Ichigo. One of the lines was about Ichigo's possessiveness, the whole "I'll never let you say that in front of Rukia again" sort of thing and how that sort of spurred our favorite captain in his fight if you know what I mean.

Let me know what you think! I do respond to comments!

Love from, EvanSol0191!


	3. Unbreakable Bonds

I know it's been forever but it's not my fault! Blame my professors! Anyway, this one-shot came to me and I managed to find some time to quickly write it down!

And to Kaze05: Look up the omakes featuring Yachiru, Byakuya, and Ukitake! They're hysterical!

Own nothing, never will. And why was there no chapter last week? I heard Kubo had the flu but does that mean he draws each chapter every week? Why wouldn't he make several chapters all at once?

XXXXXXXXXX

The district had barely changed. The stench of waste and cheap alcohol still permeated the air, even from this distance.

A figure looked down from a fairly high hilltop, gazing at the decayed shacks and dirty river. The person moved forward, a gentle breeze ruffling thick black robes.

On a ledge there were three rotting wooden posts on top of small, manmade mounds of soil. The individual removed three wreaths of flowers and placed them around each stake, the names of those who had long passed away still engraved on the surface.

There was Kyo, a tall and gangly boy who was unusually quiet for a child and the voice of reason in their little group.

There was Minoru, a small and very energetic boy who was always able to make them laugh, even in the darkest of times.

Then there was Etsuko. He was usually the target of Minoru's jokes, not just because he had a girl's name but he was also overweight, to say the least, which never made sense to any of the poverty stricken children.

Over the years, one by one, they were taken away, whether by disease, hypothermia… or murder…

It truly seemed like a lifetime ago…

The figure felt a warm liquid on her face and realized she was crying.

Kuchiki Rukia wiped the tears from her violet eyes and ran a hand through her now short hair.

She had cut it almost immediately after returning to Soul Society, having no idea that it would be such an interesting topic for discussion. The most common was that it was some sort of reaction to what had happened in the Real World, that it was somehow a symbol of mourning for being separated from her human friends.

Honestly, what was the big deal?

It was getting too long and it annoyed her. This bob was much more manageable. Did everything have to have a deeper meaning? Maybe the rumors started out of boredom. After all the excitement surrounding Aizen, things had settled back down into the tediousness of everyday life. It was a bit dull, but things were hardly the way they were before the Gotei 13 was thrown upside down…

Once more, her eyes gazed down at the badge that was now tied to her left arm, signifying her new position.

She had been shocked when Ukitake-taichou had asked her to become his lieutenant. The modest girl had tried to refuse, saying she was unworthy of such an honor. But the white haired captain had simply smiled in his charming way and before she knew it, the insignia was on her arm.

How was Ukitake-taichou able to do that?

Rukia had been especially nervous about telling her brother, knowing his concerns about her safety. However, he simply nodded and presented her with gloves similar to his own, albeit these went above her elbows.

At first it was extremely uncomfortable. She still saw it as Kaien-dono's emblem, her mentor and the one who she had killed. No, she had released him from the hollow's control and freed his body from that revolting Espada. That battle had finally put an end to her guilt, but it was still hard to see the piece of wood without thinking of him.

There was also the burden it carried. It made her arm heavy, weighing her down with the responsibility of being second-in-command to her ill captain when she had previously been an unranked shinigami.

She'd had the constant "help" and "advice" from the two third seats… but that usually lead to complete disasters. How had they managed to run the Thirteenth Division when they spent the majority of their time yelling at each other and stalking their captain?

Then she thought about a captain's haori. What could that possible feel like, having to be the leader of an entire squad, being an example to all death gods? She couldn't even imagine…

"I thought I'd find you here," a quiet voice called to her from behind.

Turning, she saw the tall form of her fellow vice-captain. He had grown his hair out and a black bandana had replaced the white one that had covered the tattoos on his forehead. She never understood that. He spent all that time getting those marks and then covered them up? Eh, maybe he was still embarrassed about his strange eyebrows and that horrible widows' peak.

"Renji…"

"What made you decide to come back?"

The lady answered with a question of her own. "Have you been back here in the last fifty years?"

"No, you?" he replied quietly.

"Never."

A small moment of silence descended upon them before the man spoke up.

"We worked so hard to leave, to have better lives. It only makes sense that we wouldn't want to visit," he justified.

"Or were just too afraid of facing our pasts…"

Memories of their childhoods, both good and bad, flooded into their minds. It was very painful. Of course they wanted to move on, but still…

"It was wrong of us for trying to forget our roots, for trying to forget our other lives. Those years made us who we are. It is nothing to be ashamed of," the noblewoman whispered.

"Well, we'll have to fix that. Why don't we agree to come back to Inuzuri once a year, agreed?" the crimson haired man asked.

"Agreed," Rukia replied with a small smile. "Does it ever go away?" she said while looking at the badge.

"You learn to live with it," the more experienced lieutenant stated seriously.

Another moment of quiet took them.

"So, do you want to see if the old tree house is still there, _Kuchiki- fukutaichou_?" Renji asked with a smirk.

"Sure, _Abari-fukutaichou_," the woman replied with a sneer of her own.

"Race ya there!" he shouted before flash stepping away.

"Cheater!" she yelled back. Rukia took one more look at the graves of her friends, feeling a sense of peace.

Time goes on, but bonds will never break.

XXXXXXXXXX

So that was my take on what Rukia did after she was promoted.

I always felt that Rukia and Renji didn't visit Inuzuri after they left, probably trying to forget their humble roots or feeling ashamed of it. Especially with Rukia being adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. That must have been very difficult for her.

And I suspect that she felt very overwhelmed after her elevation. Especially with Kiyone and Sentarou offering their "wisdom" (I can imagine that being a disaster! ;)

And Ukitake-taichou using his charms to get Rukia to accept (Heehee!) He's my second fav captain after Byakuya-sama!

So let me know what you think!

(Sigh) Back to the papers…

Love from EvanSol0919!


End file.
